


and if secrets were like seeds

by Yevynaea



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, im gonna keep it real with yall i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevynaea/pseuds/Yevynaea
Summary: Eddie and Venom become Eddie-and-Venom become Venom become monster become nameless become Max. Eddie Brock is long dead, or should be. Venom is a threat in the form of a name. Max is both of them and neither, a stranger, a story.





	and if secrets were like seeds

Eddie and Venom become Eddie-and-Venom become Venom become  _ monster  _ become nameless become  _ Max _ . Eddie Brock is long dead, or should be. Venom is a threat in the form of a name. Max is both of them and neither, a stranger, a story. Max is equal control and long silences born of conversations held only in their head.

Their main goal, their  _ only  _ goal, has become  **_survive_ ** _.  _ Over the decades, they’ve lost everything else, lost the luxury of being able to prioritize anything above surviving. They need to eat, need to hunt, but they cannot afford to be hunted back. Nothing’s ever truly changed, in that particular regard.

They’re too weak to get away, when they’re captured, and too determined not to draw attention. They think  _ later,  _ escape later, there will be an opportunity, there will be something, later, later-- and then it’s later, and they are not a blood bag but there is nothing--  _ no one _ \-- to eat, no way to get their strength back because they cannot-will-not kill the wives, will-not-cannot kill the imperator, could-but-reluctantly-won’t kill the war boy.

It’s night, dust across blue wasteland, when they finally get to show themselves, get to eat, get to hunt. And Max brings back what is needed, for the others.

(“You’re bleeding.” Toast is concerned for them. She doesn’t need to be. They are the most sated they have been in months.

“It’s not his blood,” Furiosa corrects her, so they don’t have to.)

They all find the mothers. They go back. They lose people through the pass, but not as many as they could have, not as many as Max feared they would. The imperator is hurt-almost-dead, and Max gives her their blood, and their both-neither name, and Venom helps-fixes-heals before sliding subtly out of her, back in through their hands where Max holds her.

Furiosa takes the citadel, with the other wives-sisters-mothers at her side, and Max can’t stay, can’t risk being found being seen being known.

But they keep coming back.

A rare quiet moment, and they’re both-all sitting in the ever-growing green at the top of the citadel, watching the sun set over the world.

**_We like her,_ ** Venom thinks, fondly, because Venom has liked the imperator since the beginning, and Eddie knows it.

_ Stop it,  _ Eddie thinks, fondly, because they are not in the headspace to add a third to their relationship, and Venom knows it.

“What are you smiling at?” Furiosa asks, glancing toward them. In answer, Max points to their own head, decades past caring whether people think they’re crazy.

**_We should tell her,_ ** Venom thinks.

_ We will,  _ Eddie replies.

**_Now,_ ** Venom insists, because they have been together much too long to be fooled by Eddie’s vague assurances of things they  _ will  _ do. Max sighs.

“Tomorrow,” they say aloud, solid, promise, to themselves and to Furiosa, who’s still sat beside them. She doesn’t question the lonely word, but they feel a need to explain it anyway. “We want to tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

“Everything,” Max says, shrugging, gesturing vaguely to themself. They aren’t one for words, haven’t been in a long time, but they want to tell her who they are, where they come from, want to explain Eddie-and-Venom and the life they have lived.

She gives them a long look. They don’t know what she’s searching for, or if she finds it, but eventually she nods, turns away, back toward the quick-fading light.

“Tomorrow,” she echoes, accepting the offer.

**_No running away,_ ** Venom warns, because the silent panic has already begun to set in, the gravity of the truth they’ve just agreed to tell.

_ ‘Course not, love,  _ Eddie replies.

Max sits with Furiosa at the top of the citadel, and waits for tomorrow to come.


End file.
